


PEACH

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	PEACH

　　朴灿烈还没踏进Moonlight，就有不少穿着火辣的辣妹在门口朝着他抛媚眼，他礼貌性地回应了个笑后，进门便熟门熟路地朝着楼上包厢走去，一推开门几个损友包含Moonlight的老板都已经坐在里头，其中一个看到朴灿烈出现便出声「唷，LOEY，你来啦？」

「嗯，你们今天速度挺快的啊？」朴灿烈看着他的那些损友轻笑，刚才还坐在他身边的女人早已经跪在他双腿间替他伺候着他的小老弟，另一边沙发上的也早已经跨坐在男人身上扭着腰。

他轻靠在包厢的窗边望着舞池中央正在找寻解决性欲的目标时，有个随着音乐起舞的身影深深的吸引住了他的视线，舞池内的男男女女目光也都被那个身影给吸引，灯光打在他身上，仿佛像是个误堕入人间的天使。

舞池中央的那人似乎感受到了朴灿烈的目光，他抬起头对上了朴灿烈的视线，朝着他弯唇。

朴灿烈转身走出了早已经上演活春宫的包厢，朝着一楼的吧台走了过去，他走向前和酒保点了杯酒后，那人就从舞池中央逃脱了出来，向酒保点了杯酒后就坐在了朴灿烈身旁的位子。

他撑着头仔细地打量了那人的长相，白晰的肌肤因刚才的舞而泛起了粉嫩的粉，脖子上挂着皮革的颈圈，宽松的白衬衫松垮垮的露出了肩膀，从朴灿烈的视角可以清楚的看见胸前的小点，这个人哪里像误堕入人间的天使，根本活脱脱就是个诱人的小妖精。

他转过头对上朴灿烈的眼轻笑「我叫LAY，你呢？」

「LOEY。」朴灿烈弯唇，LAY也仔细地打量了朴灿烈的长相后轻笑「光这样看，就够了吗？」

「当然，不够。」朴灿烈将LAY拦腰抱起，他搂着朴灿烈的肩刻意的伸舌舔舐吸吮他的耳垂，朴灿烈往楼上包厢走去，包厢内的几个已经完事的损友看他抱着LAY出现便识相的将包厢留给他们。

朴灿烈将LAY放到沙发上后，他的双手早已不安分的探到了朴灿烈的裤头解开皮带，隔着内裤舔上已经勃起的性器，将内裤拉下解放了被束缚的性器，张开嘴将前端含进嘴里，舌尖在马眼上来回打转，上下舔弄柱身发出的声响刺激着朴灿烈的听觉，他抚上LAY的发丝低吟轻笑「小妖精，你就这么喜欢肉棒啊？」

他视线对上朴灿烈的眼，含着前端口齿不清的回了句喜欢，又上下吞吐着嘴里的性器，不时刻意的用牙齿轻刮柱身，朴灿烈扣住他的脑袋挺腰抽动，直接就在LAY的嘴里抽插了起来，他感觉嘴里的性器肿大了一圈，伴随着朴灿烈的低吟，一股腥臭味在他嘴里散开，他将精液吞下后，魅惑的舔舐自己的唇「谢谢招待。」

朴灿烈抱起LAY让他跨坐在自己身上，勾起他的下颚吻上他的唇，舌尖滑过贝齿钻进他的口中和他的舌交缠吸吮，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角边流下，LAY搂着他的脖子回应这个吻，身上那宽松的衬衫也早已被敞开露出白晰的肌肤，他搂紧朴灿烈的脖子让两人更加贴近彼此，朴灿烈伸手摸上他的胸揉捏，指甲刻意的拨弄乳尖，昂首的性器抵在LAY的股缝磨蹭，让LAY有些难耐的蹭着朴灿烈的性器，结束这个激烈的吻后，LAY轻靠在他肩上喘息的道「LOEY给我……」

「小妖精，要我给你什么？要说清楚我才会知道啊。」朴灿烈弯唇，LAY跪趴到沙发上双手握住那两团臀肉将后穴暴露在朴灿烈面前，后穴早就被分泌出的肠液弄的湿淋淋一片，穴口一张一合的收缩邀请朴灿烈用性器塞满它「想要你的大肉棒进来，塞满我这个贪吃的小嘴…」

朴灿烈修长的手指抹上穴口的骚水轻笑的道「才接吻而已你下面就湿成这副德性，还是你在舞池跳舞前就已经先被别的男人干过了？」

LAY爬起身将朴灿烈的手指含进嘴里仔细的舔舐后，拉着朴灿烈的手指摸到他那湿淋淋一片的后穴，凑上前在他耳边「才没有……拜托给我……想要你……」

朴灿烈望着眼前的LAY，耳边是他央求着自己贯穿他的声音，全身细胞躁动着，仿佛在告诉他快点上了他，朴灿烈将LAY推向沙发，LAY主动敞开着双脚邀约着朴灿烈，他握住柱身以前端坏心眼的在穴口磨蹭「嗯…快进来…」

「叫我的名字。」朴灿烈弯唇，他想知道LAY的汽水音喊出自己名字时会是什么样的语调，被情欲冲昏头的LAY眼神迷蒙的说「LOEY…」

「No、No－不是LOEY，我叫朴灿烈。」朴灿烈伸出食指纠正着LAY，只见LAY对着他张开双手「灿烈，给我──」

果然和朴灿烈预期的一样，比起听他喊LOEY，他更喜欢听LAY喊他灿烈，他将LAY抱起的同时性器也跟着塞满了LAY的后穴，突如其来地进入让LAY发出了诱人的喘息「啊哈…灿烈…嗯…」

丝毫不等他适应接纳体内的异物，朴灿烈就扣住他的腰一下又一下用力的抽插，分泌出的肠液使得交合处在抽插的同时发出了淫糜的水泽声伴随着LAY的呻吟成了两人之间的催情剂，内壁急促的收缩绞紧体内四处肆虐的性器，在磨蹭到某处时内壁痉挛着高潮了，朴灿烈抹掉喷溅到嘴角边的精液轻笑「原来只肏后面就能把你肏射啊？」

LAY伸舌舔掉他手上的精液后又吻上他的唇，魅惑的说「我还要…」

他让LAY将双脚环绕在腰际上，捧起他的臀走到了包厢内的梳妆镜前，将他翻身面对镜子，朴灿烈低沉的嗓音在LAY的耳边低语「你看你下面的小嘴是怎么紧紧含住把我的肉棒。」

顺着还在他体内的性器又猛然的抽插了起来，将他双脚打开让他清楚地看见交合处，那紫红的性器是如何在他后穴进进出出的抽插，随着抽插的进出而带出粉嫩的嫩肉，LAY眼神迷乱的看着镜子反射的自己，随着他的抽插而忘情地呻吟，朴灿烈看着他又昂首的性器轻笑「原来LAY看自己是怎么被肏的会更加的兴奋啊？」

LAY望着镜子内被朴灿烈肏弄的后穴正一张一合的吸咬着那紫红的性器，后穴被顶到肠液一股一股的流出，配合着他的抽插发出了淫糜的水泽声，他仰首轻靠在朴灿烈肩上喘息「……艺兴…嗯…」

朴灿烈弯唇吻上LAY的唇，呻吟声全数堵在的嘴里，他下腹紧缩将体内的性器含得更紧，在朴灿烈的大力抽插后，他全身发软颤抖，痉挛着吸咬绞紧人的欲望，闷声呜咽着达到高潮，精液也溅上了眼前的那面镜子，数次的抽插后朴灿烈也在LAY的体内射出滚烫的精液。

他直接抱着失神的LAY走进了包厢内的厕所稍作清理，LAY全身无力的靠在朴灿烈身上任由他帮自己清理体内的精液，结束后朴灿烈抱着LAY到床上便沉沉的睡去，隔天醒来时，朴灿烈身边早已空无一人，一旁的枕头上粘了张便条纸

『后会有期，LOEY ♡』

　　但是据说后来LOEY和LAY两人再也没在Moonlight出现过了。


End file.
